Just Another Maximum Ride Contest Entry
by la-di-da5
Summary: My entry, that I didn't enter, to the contest. Why should you read it? Because it's cool! I hope. Hahaha. No Mylan if you people are looking for that.


**Hey guys! So this is my contest chapter... that I never entered. Ha-ha. I actually regret it. Not that I was going to win, it just would have been fun to enter. I actually wrote this _awhile _ago**. **I saw everyone was putting their entrees up on, so I figured why not! **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a MAN who has gray hair and is aged? Wait, you don't know what I look like, so that doesn't exactly work. Well unless you consider that a girl who is blonde and is 15 years old, then SURE I own Maximum Ride.  
**

**35 ½**

I looked around the view from the roof. Being left alone with Dylan was _so_ not on my To-Do List. I felt bad for not telling Fang about what the Voice had told me about Dylan, but I'm guessing that wouldn't go over well.

"Max? Are you still there?" He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry... So let's go over the basics. When you're on the ground you need a running start – it's easier that way. When you're jumping off of something above the ground you need to let your wings out right away, but wait a few seconds before you move your wings. The rest is instinct." He nodded eagerly. "Now for the fun part – either you jump off the roof and attempt to fly, or I push you. Choose." His attractive smile instantly changed to a look of horror.

This was going to be fun.

"You were serious?"

I nodded, "No, no. I was joking. I brought you all the way up to the roof for the view. Lovely isn't it?" I went behind him and put my hands on his back, "Remember to flap." My voice cheerfully responded.

Slowly I started pushing him to the edge; I guess he decided that would rather jump off on his own because suddenly there was no Dylan left to push. I saw him running towards the edge. Was he suicidal?

When his feet left the ground – for a second – I thought he might actually survive. Then I remembered this was real life and Dylan began to drop like a freaking ton of rocks. I felt kind of guilty for turning Dylan into jell-o on the front lawn, but before I could begin to feel too regretful he appeared in the sky again. I realized he listened to me and waited a few seconds before flapping.

"Unbelievable," I said mostly to myself.

"Max, you were right this is amazing! I feel so _free_!" Deciding not miss out on an opportunity to fly, I joined him in the air.

"Fly closer to the ground, so when you fall you won't die." I had to admit though he was pretty good at this. Not that I was going to say that out loud.

"Can you teach me some tricks?" He looked so at ease and I felt a pang of jealousy. It never came that easily for me at first. Or even the rest of the flock. This isn't natural. _He_ isn't natural. Then again neither am I.

"How about you try landing first, Hot Shot? Slowly get closer to the lawn, once your feet can touch the ground start running. Make sure not stop short or you're going to –" Too late. Dylan decided he wanted to figure this out for himself. He landed perfectly – of course – and he proceeded to run, but stopped a little too soon and landed square on his face.

Swiftly I landed next him, "That," I gestured to him sprawled out on the ground, "is why you _listen to me._"

"You landed so perfectly." It took all I had not burst out laughing at his failed attempt. Hey, I said I would teach him. I never said I would be nice about it.

"Yeah, well I've had practice. In time you might be able to fly perfectly. Maybe."

He stood up and I noticed how close he was, "No, I think you're the only who can fly that well." His voice was warm.

"Um . . . yeah," This was getting really awkward really fast, "Listen I need to go have a little chat with Jeb, so if you don't mind. . ."

"Sure, no problem," He whipped out his wings ready to fly to the roof.

How long is he staying with us again?

**I hoped you liked. For anyone who entered GOOD LUCK! Review please? And if anyone is reading this and likes my other stories, I solemnly promise to update soon!**


End file.
